4x24 Steve Goes to College
Sky: Oh hi. It’s me, Steve’s cousin Sky. You taught me how to play Blue’s Clues, remember? Come on in. (Sky and the viewers go to the bedroom) Sky: Steve has been waiting for you to come over. Today is a really big day for him. (calls) Steve, Blue. Come on. Look who’s here. Steve: Oh hi. I have some really big news, I’ve been waiting and waiting to tell. Are you ready? Okay here goes: today I’m going to college. Sky: Steve is going to college! Steve: I’m so excited! Sky and Blue: Steve is going to college, 'Steve is going to college. Steve: Yeah, I’ve always wanted to go to college and today is the day. (Tickety comes in) Tickety: '''Steve is going to college. Sky and Blue join in: '''Steve is going to college. Tickety: Um Steve, what’s college? Steve: Good question Tickety. (Blue gets a picture of Steve’s college out and shows it to the viewers) Steve: Right Blue. College is a really big school. (then Slippery comes in) Slippery: Whoa! Hey Steve, what are gonna do at college? Steve: Well, Slippery I’m gonna learn all sorts of new things at college, so I can an artist, or a scientist, or anything that I wanna be cause I’m going to college! Shovel and Pail : '''Steve is going to college, '''Steve is going to college. Shovel: Hey Steve are you bringing all this stuff with you? Pail: Yeah Steve. Are you going to live at college? Steve: Well, yeah that’s something us I wanted to tell about. See I’m going away to college. I’m gonna live there. Right Blue, I’m bringing my pillow to college because I’m gonna sleep there every night. Tickety: Um Steve, I have a question. If you’re going away to college, who’s going to live here with us? Pail: Yeah. Slippery: I was just gonna ask that. Shovel: Good question Tickety. Steve: That is a good question. Well, Blue and I talked it over and when I go away to college, somebody really great is gonna move in and live here. Right Blue? Shovel: Who? Steve: Well… (Steve gets up, comes up to the viewers and gives everyone hints) Steve: It’s someone who likes ducks. Slippery: Uh huh. Pail: Yeah. Steve: And, she likes the color green Tickety: Uh huh. Slippery: Really? Steve: And, is a pup that can fly. (Sky likes those hints Steve gave) Everyone: Who is it ?! Steve: Who do you think it is? Kid: Sky! Sky: It’s me! Steve: Yep, it’s my cousin Sky. Slippery: Sky, really? Tickety: Alright! Sky: Well, yeah, I’m moving in. I’m gonna live here. Slippery: Sky, are you gonna play with us? Pail: And explore with us in the backyard? Shovel: And make up dances? Sky: Yeah! We could even make up dances about exploring in the backyard. (Sky does an exploring dance and makes everyone laugh) Tickety: But Steve, I have another question. (Steve goes back to Tickety) Tickety: Are you still gonna be our friend when you’re away at college? Slippery: I was wondering that too. Steve: Yeah of course. Even though I won’t live here we’ll still be friends. Tickety: Well, how will we stay friends? Steve: Well one way is I can use, this paper and this envelopes to write you letters from college. Tickety: Good idea. I’ll start a letter right now. Shovel: Yeah. Pail: Me too. Slippery: Dear Steve. (then Sky joins in with Steve and Blue) Sky: Blue, do you have an idea about what else Steve could bring to college? Blue barks: Yes I do. Sky: What do you want him to bring? (then Blue leaves a pawprint on the screen) Steve: Great idea. Sky: We’ll play Blue’s Clues to figure out: what Blue wants Steve to bring to college. I love Blue’s Clues. Steve: Me too. Sky: '''We are gonna play Blue’s Clues ' Steve: 'Cause it’s a really great game ' Both: Yeah. Steve: So remember: Blue’s pawprints will be on the clues. Sky: Blue’s Clues. (Sky pushes the pawprint straight up with her hand) Steve: Whoa. You know what we need to play Blue’s Clues. Sky: Oh yeah, our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook! Sky: Notebook. Steve: Right, come on. (then they went to Side Table Drawer) Side Table: Here’s your new notebook Sky. Sky: Oh, it’s the notebook Blue gave me. Side Table: And Steve you can take your notebook to college. (Sky gives Steve his notebook) Steve: Ooh, good thinking. I’ll use it to take notes. Thanks Side Table. (music starts) Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We've gotta find uh, Kids: Pawprint! Sky: Oh, a Pawprint! Right! And that's our first, Kids: Clue! Steve: A clue? Kids: A Clue! Sky: Then we put it in our Kids: Notebook! Both: 'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! ' Sky: 'We've gotta find another Pawprint, ' Steve: 'That's the second clue! ' Sky: '''We put it in our notebook '''Cause they're who's clues? ' Both: '''Blue's Clues! ' Sky: We've gotta find the last Pawprint. ' Steve: '''That's the third clue! ' Sky: 'We put it in our notebook ' Both: 'Cause they're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! ' Steve: You know what to do! Sky: 'Sit down in our thinking Chair ' Both: 'and think, think, think! ' Sky: 'Cause when we use our minds, ' Steve: 'And take a step at a time, ' Both: 'We can do, anything, ' (Steve and Sky duck down and Blue Jumps to the screen, Blue says "Ba-Bow!", gets down, and then they both get back up) Both: That We Want To Do! Sky: We’re gonna need your help today, trying to figure out: what Blue wants Steve to bring to college. Will you help? You will? Steve: Great. Um, did you see which way Blue went? Kid: That way. Steve: That way, thanks. Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues Steve: We are looking for Blue's clues ' Sky: '''We are looking for Blue's clues ' Both: '''Wonder where they are Kid: A clue, a clue. Sky: You think Steve should bring his shoes to college? Steve: No, I’m gonna bring my shoes. Kid: No a clue. Steve: Oh! There’s a clue, on those numbers! (Sky comes up to the viewers) Sky: We need our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook. Sky: Notebook, right. (gasps) I get to my notebook for the first time. So, numbers. Sky drawing: So let’s draw a five, a three, and a seven, there we have some numbers. Sky: So, our first clue is numbers. What could Blue want Steve to bring to college with numbers? Maybe. Steve: But I think, we better find two more clue. Sky: Okay. Mr Salt: Psst, Sky. We need you to help us get ready for the party. Sk: Oh, right! Later on, we’re going to have a surprise goodbye party for Steve. Don’t tell him, ok? Mr Salt: Sky, come on! Sky: Shhh. (then she goes to help Mr Salt) Steve: Where’s Sky? Oh well, I guess we can just tell her if we find a clue. Blue calls Steve Steve: Sounds like Blue, come on. (then Blue skidoos into the picture of Steve’s college) Steve: Hey Blue just skidooed, into that picture of college. Do you wanna see what college is like? Let’s go. Blue skidoo, we can too! (then he skidoos to his college with Blue) Steve: Look at this! It’s college. Isn’t it a big school. Look at all the buildings. That’s the library. That’s the dormitory, where I’ll sleep every night. And, that’s cafeteria where I’ll eat breakfast. I think Blue found another building, come on. (then he goes to building Blue’s at) Steve: Oh, this is the classroom building, come on. (then Steve and Blue goes inside the building) Steve: This is where I’ll go to classes and learn all sorts of new things. (then they found an interesting classroom and went inside) Steve: What do think I’ll learn about in this classroom? Kid: Outer space. Steve: Ooh, Outer space yeah. Look at the sun, and the moon and the stars. I love outer space, maybe I’ll learn to be an astronaut. I’m definitely taking the outer space class. (then they go looking for another great classroom) Steve: Let’s see what other classes we can find. (then they found another one) Steve: What do you think I’ll about in this classroom? Kid: Music. Steve: Yeah music. Look at all the musical instruments and the musical notes on the board. I love music, I’m definitely this class too. Wow, there are so many great things to learn about in college. Science, Computers, Music, Art. Thanks for helping find all these great classes. Ooh, come on. (then Steve and Blue skidoo back to the bedroom) Steve: Wow, I’m so glad you got to see college. Kid: A clue, a clue. Steve: Oh you think one day you’ll wanna go to college too? Kid: Steve there’s a clue. Steve: Oh there’s a clue. Hey Joe Want Over There Why Just Go See A Clue (Joe comes in) Joe: Ok In A Minute Steve You found a clue? Steve: Yeah. Some More (then they both got down to see the clue) Steve: There’s a clue, on these buttons. Joe: Our second clue. Let’s put it in our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook. Joe: Notebook, right. So, buttons. Sky drawing: So we’ll draw the tops of the buttons like this. Lines down and around for the bottom, and little lines for the corners. There, buttons. Sky: So our first clue was numbers. Steve: And now our second clue is buttons. Sky: So what could Blue want Steve to bring to college with numbers and buttons? Good idea. Steve: But I think we should find our last clue, come on. Mr Salt calling: Sky, we need your help again. Sky: We’re almost ready for Steve’s surprise party. I’ll let you know when it’s time. (then Joe leaves) Steve: Time? Time for what? Chorus: ' Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!!' Steve: Oh, it’s Mailtime. Here's the mail, it never fails '''It makes me want to wag my tail '''When it comes I wanna wail, '''MAIL!!!!!!!!!! (Mailbox enters) Mailbox: Hiya Steve. Here’s your letter. Steve: Thanks Mailbox. Mailbox: Your welcome, and I’ll see you later at the surpri… Ooh uh oops! Steve: At the what? Mailbox: Oh uh nothing. Bye Steve. Steve: Bye. (shrugs oh well) Steve: We just got a letter. We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''We just got a letter. '''I wonder who it's from. Steve: It’s a letter from our friends. Kids: Goodluck at college! Girl: We’ll miss you. Boy: Don’t forget to write! Girl: You’re gonna do well at college. Boy: Thanks for being my friend. Girl: Don’t forget your handy dandy notebook. Boy: I think I wanna go to college one day. Boy: Bye! Girl: Bye Steve! Boy: I’ll miss you Steve. Boy and Girl quietly: Bye Steve. Boy: Bye! Boy: Goodluck. Everyone: '''BYE STEVE!!! Steve: Bye, thanks. You know, I think I’m gonna take this letter to college. I’m gonna go put it in my suitcase. (then Steve leaves to go finish packing and then Sky pops up slowly behind the thinking chair and comes around to the viewers) Sky: It’s almost time for Steve’s surprise party. Come look. (then we go into the living room and it is all decorated in green) Sky: Look at all the party decoration! Oh and look we made this card, and there’s music. (Sky brings the cassette player over) Sky: Listen. (she pushes the button but instead of music we hear ringing) Kid: A clue. Sky: Yeah. That’s not the music. Hmmm. Kid: There’s a clue. Sky: (gasps) There is a clue on this, ringing sound. Listen. Hmm. I guess our clue is a ringing sound, huh. We need our handy dandy. Kid: Notebook Sky: Notebook, right. So, a ringing sound. Sky drawing: Let’s draw some curved lines likes this to help us think of this ringing sound. Sky: We have all three clues to help figure out: what Blue wants Steve to bring to college. Where do we sit to figure this out? Kid: Thinking chair. Sky quietly: The thinking chair, yeah. Let’s figure it out, then we can really surprise Steve at the surprise party. Come on. (Sky goes to the thinking chair quietly and then sits in it) Sky: Okay. Now that we’re in our thinking chair, let’s think. So, what could Blue want Steve to bring to college with numbers, buttons, and a ringing sound? Well, maybe the numbers are on the buttons. Yeah, and maybe it makes a ringing sound. Well, what has buttons with numbers and makes a ringing sound? Kid: A telephone. Sky: A telephone, yeah! Blue wants Steve to bring a telephone to college, so he can call and talk to her. We Just Figured Out Blue’s Clues! '''We Sat on Down '''Figured it out '''What Blue's Clues were all about '''Wow, you know what? '''We're really smart! Mr Salt calling: Psst Sky, it’s time! Sky: It’s time for Steve’s surprise party! Come on. (then Sky joins with everyone else) Sky: Alright everybody, let’s get ready for the surprise. (then Blue turns off the lights) Tickety: Everyone hide! Pail: Alright everyone. Sky: Okay, here’s the plan: when Steve walks in, Blue will turn on the light, and everybody needs to yell “SURPRISE”! Ok Steve: Where is everyone?! Sky: Here comes Steve, don’t forget to yell “surprise”. Ok? (then everybody gets in their positions) Pail: He’s coming, he’s coming! Side Table: Quiet everyone! (Steve walks in) Steve: Hello? Everyone: SURPRISE!!! Steve: Is this a surprise party for me? Sky: Yep. It’s a goodbye good luck at college surprise party! Everybody: '''Steve is going to college, '''Steve is going to college. (everybody cheers for Steve) Steve: Thanks. Sky: Oh look, we have something for you. (then everybody gathers around) Steve: Oh it’s a card. For me. That’s me at college. Sky: There’s a message in it. Ooh, will you help read the message to Steve? Great. Ok here we go. “Dear Steve, Today you’re going to college to learn about music, outer space, and art. We’re all gonna miss you, cause you're so smart. Love, Your friends and family.” Steve: Wow, thanks so much. You know I’m gonna take this to college with me, cause it will remind me of you. (then Blue gives Steve a present) Steve: A present? For me? (Steve opens it and it was a green phone) Steve: It’s a phone! Blue you want me to bring a phone to college? What a great way for us to stay friends, I can use the phone to call home from college. This is great. Thanks. Thanks Blue. (Steve puts the phone in his backpack) Steve: I’m gonna miss you. Blue barks: You too. (then Steve and Blue hug each for goodbye) Steve: I’m gonna miss you too. I’ll never forget how you helped me find all those clues. You really are so smart. Which reminds me. Will you take good of my cousin Sky while I’m at college? Great, cause sometimes she needs a little help. Kinda like me. Well, uh Tickety, let me know when count to 50, ok? Tickety: Okay. Steve: Side Table, good luck with the singing. Side Table: Aww. Thanks Steve. Steve: Well, I guess I’m off to college. Sky: You mean, it’s time for So long? Side Table: It is? Mr Salt: Already? Steve: Yeah, but we’ll sing just one more song. '''Thanks for doing your part! '''You sure are smart! Sky: '''You know, with me and you Both: '''And our friend Blue, '''We can do anything that we wanna do! (bus honks) Steve: It’s the bus. Tickety: The bus is here. (then everybody goes to the front door and says goodbye to Steve) Mrs Pepper: Goodbye Steve. Mr Salt: We’ll miss you. Steve: Bye bye. Side Table: Take care. Shovel: I’ll miss you. Steve: I’ll miss you too. Slippery: Bye Steve. Mailbox: Bye. Steve: Sky remember: Blue’s pawprint will be on the clues. Sky: Blue’s Clues? Steve: Exactly. (Steve walks out but comes back in and goes up to the viewers) Steve: Thanks again for all your help. (then Steve walks out the door to the bus and Sky and everyone us went up to the window) Everyone: Bye! (Steve waves goodbye then gets on the bus and the bus leaves, then everybody but Sky and Blue leave) Sky: You think Steve’s going to like it at college? Yeah, I do too. Hey, thanks so much for all your help today. I can’t wait to play Blue’s Clues with you again. It’s gonna be great, don’t you think Blue? Well, I’ll see you soon. (then the scene fades away and back and we see Blue and Sky playing Hide and Seek) Sky: You found me! (the phone starts ringing) Sky: That’s the telephone. Who do you think’s calling? Kid: Steve! (Sky and Blue gasp then Blue picks up the phone) Steve on the phone: Hey Blue, it’s Steve. How are you? Sky: It is Steve. Steve on the phone: Can I talk to my friend? Sky: He wants to say hi to you. (then Blue holds the receiver up to the viewers) Steve on the phone: Hello? Hi, how are you? I miss you. Have fun playing Blue’s Clues with Sky. Bye. Sky: Bye Steve. Steve on the phone: Bye Sky. (then Blue hangs up the phone) Sky: I’ll see you soon. (then Blue and Sky wave goodbye to the viewers) THE END Category:Skye's Blue's Clues adventures